


The Challenge

by Carter_Vincent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: #cuties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: Dave casually mentions he loved John in the midst of arguing who would be the hero/villain between them. A challenge is brought up to how "lovey-dovey" Dave can really be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a role play from MSPARP! I don't know who the other person is, they left at the end point of this. I role played Dave, and they did John.  
> Side note: If you're the John and you see this, I'll give you proper credit if you'd like! Just message me!

TG: heyhey j-may..forget i ever said that.  
EB: why did that come out of your mouth?  
TG: i have no idea.  
EB: i'm, like, regretful for you.  
TG: john, please. i dont need your sympathy. but you know, it is appreciated.  
EB: yeah, anytime, man. i'm full of sympathy.  
TG: thanks. good too know you have my back to regret my stupid decision making for me. youre like 90% sympathy and i need about 83%.  
EB: 90% sympathy, 10% second-hand embarrassment. the perfect combination for you.  
TG: rude. im not embarrassing. you love having me around. since im so cool and shit, it makes you feel better about yourself.  
EB: oh geez. dave, i think it's too early to be unearthing these kinds of insecurities.  
TG: stfu.  
EB: no, i'm just kidding. you know i have positive feelings about you. yknow.  
TG: best, john.  
EB: don't worry, man!  
TG: oh its to late for worrying. im straight up panicking at this point. wondering how positive your feelings are. probably not positive at all. shits a lie. shits crazy. all i can do is worry john. day in and day out. my hairs turning white  
EB: no it isn't. Also. calm down, dude!  
TG: what is this foreign idea of....calm?  
EB: what would i get out of lying about liking you?  
TG: the satification of knowing im constantly stressed about you lying.  
EB: why would i want that?  
TG: cause john. blue eyes, messy dark hair, glasses? classic evil.  
EB: this is so rude.  
TG: youre rude. im not rude? im factual.  
EB: okay, what about you?  
TG: what about me?  
EB: blond hair? that's prevalent in evil villians across BILLIONS of franchises! and you're secretive? and you're cool?  
TG: im secretive because im cool. it goes with the character, john, duh. besides, im tall, pale as fuck, and can fight stupidly good. Which, need i remind you, is traits of a lot of heros.  
EB: are you saying that in a comic book, i would be the super villain and you, the super hero? are you saying we're rivals? well.  
TG: yep.  
EB: i guess i know who was REALLY lying about liking who.  
TG: hey hey. true heros love their enemies.  
EB: love? hah! what a laugh.  
TG: see? youre the rude one. im confessing me heart to you and shit. laugh in my face.  
EB: no, you're probably lying about loving me so you can trick me into giving up my evil secrets!  
TG: straight up.  
EB: this is how this works.  
TG: john you fucking suck at keeping secrets? i could give you an oreo and you would tell me how to defuse the bomb.  
EB: okay, someone's sounding all high-and-mighty about secret keeping considering they just told me they love me! that seems like a pretty big secret!  
TG: that aint a secret. told rose like three years ago.  
EB: what?  
TG: what?  
EB: and you never told me????????  
TG: it. never came up?  
EB: and you love me. oh my god. you just said you love me.  
TG: ssshh, lets not-  
EB: holy shit.  
TG: focus on the pass.  
EB: you love me!  
TG: john chill.  
EB: david strider said he loves me!  
TG: remember that bizarre idea you brought up earlier about calming down? you need to do that. chill the fuck out like penguins in alaska.  
EB: i'm gonna tell everyone. i'm seriously gonna call my grandma this is unbelievable.  
TG: john i will break your ass. dont you dare.  
EB: i love you, too.  
TG: .. you chill yet?  
EB: yeah. i'm chill.  
TG: promise?  
EB: pinky promise.  
TG: good. that was like -10% cool reaction. like what the fuck? aint a big deal. and you ruined our little good and evil role play we were talking out, the fuck egbert? this is why youre the villain. best villains are the losers that cant remain calm.  
EB: i can remain calm! i'm the calmest person on earth!  
TG: nah, thats rose, but the point is that you are deadass last. most hyper-active guy ever. and i take medicine for adhd. i know john. i know.  
EB: i am not hyper-active. where is your proof to support these claims? None. you have no proof.  
TG: five damn seconds ago. calling your grandma? thats weird. youre weird.  
EB: you're weird!  
TG: im cool. totally different.  
EB: you're not cool!  
TG: *gasp* how your words wound me.  
EB: you're the opposite of cool.  
TG: fucking. rude.  
EB: dave, id even go as far as to say you're lame.  
TG: … john. john j egbert. you asshole. i need to leave. i cant look at your face any longer. all i see is betrayal. cruelty.  
EB: fine, then! leave me! but i will always know, deep down, that dave strider is a totally lame lovey-dovey loser.  
TG: lovey-dovey? the fuck? you havent seen lovey-dovey. you dont even know what that means.  
EB: is that a threat?  
TG: it is. are you threatened?  
EB: not until the threat is enacted. so yknow..get enacting. lame lovey-dovey loser.  
TG: im not lame or a loser. *Dave flicked John's nose like the gentleman he was before gently taking his jaw and kissing him lightly.*  
EB: -John's eyes took on a golf-ball like size. He wasn't expecting that, but there was no way he wasn't gonna kiss back. And let Dave win?? No way.-  
TG: *Not having the other person kiss back was usually enough to embarrass Dave into never speaking to them again but this was John. A) Dave was literally incapable of not speaking to him and B) He knew John was just being dumb.*  
*So. Dave stepped up flush against the shorter male and rested his other hand on his hip, tilting his head to deepen the kiss on his end.*  
EB: -Oof. That felt nice. But John was no giver-upper. He stiffened up defiantly, with the exception of his hand. To spur Dave on and let him know that this was a challenge, not a pure repulsion toward his very being, he began running a hand through Dave's hair. He kept the rest of his body still as a rock, though. As if he was unphased by all of... this. And his stare had a certain "you think this is lovey-dovey? This is nothing, just try me. Even though you already kind of said you love me already, I'd like to beat you at any challenge I possibly can." Quality to it. Yknow, as stares tend to do.-  
TG: *John was good at those stares. Thankfully, Dave's stoic expression with his aviators always sort of read, "Challenge accepted, asshole." The hair play felt nice but apparently a simple kiss wouldn't be enough for John. Gotta get even cuter. With a small smile, Dave broke away from John's lips to start peppering little quick pecks across the Egbert's face, both arms then snugly around his waist.*  
EB: -Unfortunately, John's instincts took over as a result of the closeness, the feeling, and how aggravatingly adorable Dave was. John let out a soft whine, barely audible, but there's no way centimeters-away Dave couldn't hear it. He pursed his lips. Dammit. Strike one.-  
TG: *Peck, peck, peck. His tiny smile widened just a bit as he nuzzled happily into John's neck, squeezing him in a hug. While loosing the squeeze, he blew a raspberry into his neck.*  
EB: -John came very very close to giggling. This was unacceptable. No one human could be this cute and loving. It made John furious. He tilted his chin up, hoping that would make it harder for Dave to kiss him in a cute way-  
TG: *Dave was that cute, but in his opinion John was a million times cuter. He kissed the dark-haired males nose then his ear and nuzzled up into his hair,* you smell good, *he said cheerily*  
EB: -Oh geez. Oh god, oh no, every one of the ohs. That was really sweet and endearing. He balled his free hand into a fist. Don't say anything, don't do anything, don't even LOOK at him.- mf. you do too.. -Goddammit. John felt weak. A few cheap tricks, a melodic tone, and a compliment could get something out of him? Strike two-  
TG: *Time for the cherry on the whipped cream of the adorable-beyond-legal sundae. Dave tilted his head back to look at John, bringing a hand from his waist to take the edge of his sunglasses and pull them up into his hair. A grin pulled up his lips and pinched his eyes at the bottoms, a smooth chuckle leaving him.*  
EB: -That was it. That knocked the wind out of John. It was like his soul slipped out through his mouth. His gaze fell over Dave in a sort of order. First, the arms around his waist, then that beautiful grin, then right to his eyes. They sure were there. John could write poems about those eyes, and he'd never written a poem in his life. Fuck it. Strike three- I love you so much. -His lips strained into a big goofy grin, and he leaned down, and pressed his lips onto Dave's-  
TG: *The Strider felt himself boiling over with butterflies, his face burning a red as his eyes. Leaving his glasses up, he rewrapped his arm around him and held him close, practically rise up into the kiss. It was by far the most satisfying kiss he had ever received. Not just because it was Johnothon fucking James goddamn Egbert kissing him, but because he won the challenge.*  
EB: -As disappointing as it was to lose to Dave, he couldn't help be filled with a funny kind of warm feeling. He got to kiss Dave, and Dave was kissing him back. Huh. Smooching someone this cool felt like a reward for losing, which is the best kind of reward, in John's opinion. John stalled his fingers over Dave's lower back. They were shaking, but John wasn't nervous. His energy levels were just unreasonably high-  
TG: *Shifting about again, he put a number of more little kisses around John's face before settling on a tight hug, resting his cheek against his shoulder,* youre definitely evil, asshole. look what youve done to me.  
EB: you're welcome. -John pecked the top of Dave's blond head, and pulled him into a sort of sideways hug. It was a little awkward, but always was, so at least he was consistent.-  
TG: *The blond chuckled softly again, rolling his eyes. His high came down to a mellow happiness, the tight hold around him relaxing,* thank you.


End file.
